elveronrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
ElveronRSPS Wiki
Welcome to the Elveron Wiki Elveron - One of the most advanced Pre-EoC Runescape Private Servers on the internet. We strive for perfection and perform new content updates on a daily basis. We have things you would rarely see on your average server such as full clans, gravestones, sink holes, evil trees, fully working construction, sailing, co-op slayer, and loads more! Every dungeoneering resource dungeon is completely coded. Every monster spawn is added. Nearly every single object in the gameworld has its proper interactions, just like RuneScape. Go search a Haystack.. you might find a needle. Want to rummage through some drawers, or crates? You might get lucky and find a few gold coins! This isn't just some Run of the mill average Server. This server is by far, one of the most up to date, bug free servers out there. Yea.. we have our ups and downs within the community, but no matter where you go, you will have that. However, you will never find another server with an owner as dedicated as Miles. He is online day in, and day out making sure everyone is happy, and trying his best to make everything ingame, and on the forums work properly. There are only two other servers out there that are coded better than Elveron, and they are SoulSplit, and CorruptionX. Both of them are huge servers that have been around for years on end. Elveron is about a year old now, and we are already up there with the big dogs, fighting for our right to shine. Visit our website at: http://www.elveron.org for the forums, hiscores, webclient, and more! Player Feedback What do people think about the server? "This server is really one of the best ones out there. The community is very active and helpful, has a stable economy and there are a whole lot of features that are available here. I played many of RSPS but this server is guaranteed to leave you satisfied and craving for more to come." - Foamiii "This server has the most Dedicated Owner I have ever happened to lay eyes on. He never gives up, and always has his nose tucked in bit of code for the server. I swear, sometimes I think he could give Dragonkk a run for his money..." - Lue "The owner of the server is one of the best Runescape Private Server owners you could ever wish for! He is always up for sugestions, and usually does them if you, and a few others really want them on the server! The server itself is just perfect to me! 11/10 for me! :)" - Bros "I have been on many private servers before, gotten to know multiple owners very well, most owners usually quit and give up.. but not this owner. He is a very dedicated guy and he loves meeting new people. His constant daily updates keep everyone happy. I feel that this private server is the best one out there! I hope to see everyone on there!" - Mad Mr Maxed Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse